Bowen MacRieve
Bowen MacRieve is a 1200 year old Lykae. He is the only Lykae to ever outlive his mate. Bowen lost Mariah in 1827 after she ran from him and gored herself accidentally on a tree branch. He continued living for another 180 years, even though living out the decade alone is unheard of, before or since Bowen. He competes in the latest Talisman's Hie hoping to win Thrane's Key, an award that will allowed him to bring back Mariah. He loses to Sebastian Wroth who uses the key to aid his bride, Kaderin. During the Hie Bowen meets a witch who arouses long-dead romantic feelings within him. He denies these feelings and traps the witch Mariketa the Awaited, along with Tera the Fey, Tierney, Hild, Rydstrom Woede and Cadeon the Kingmaker in a Incubi Tomb in Guatemala. Mariketa is able to use the last of her powers to remove Bowen's ability to regenerate just before he lowers a boulder over the tomb to trap them. The trapping of so many different Loreans, including the Witches future leader and the Rage Demons' King and sole heir, threatens to cause a war. Bowen assumes Mariketa has the power to free them, but she was bluffing as she has yet to master her powers. At the end of the Hie, Bowen is trapped and unable to heal himself. He finally gets free with help from the Wroths. He is shocked to find out that Mari and the group are still trapped in the tomb after all that time. When Bowen returns to release them, he is wracked with guilt as Mariketa is gravely injured and his friendships with Rydstrom and Cade waivers. Bowen releases the Hie party and on the trek out of the jungle together he falls in love with Mariketa. He even tries to fight Cade for her. He thinks she may have used an enchanting spell on him. But later he believes she may be his new mate but still holds a candle for Mariah. Mari and Bowen have adventures where she is hoping to possess all 5 witch powers by gazing into a mirror, and he wrestles with guilt over Mariah and trepidation with mating Mariketa, a witch. The two survive a plane crash and Mari heals herself, finally becoming fully immortal with all 5 witch powers. All is well until Mariah comes back into the picture. She says she made a deal with a goddess to come back for Bowen and she's shocked and saddened that Bowen didn't wait for her. It is later revealed that Mariah had never been his mate and was instead possessed by a soceress hell bent on taking Mariketa's powers. The two end up destroying the sorceress and Bowen settles down happily with his true mate. He is the only person able to stop Mariketa from being enthralled by a mirror. In a later book, Bowen and Mariketa team up to help Néomi Laress become a phantom after she is accidentally killed by Cadeon Woede. He is Mated to Mariketa the Glass Witch. Category:Lykae